1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to keyboards, and in particular, to keyboards with integral displays.
2. Background
Standard personal computer keyboards generally have fixed labeling on their keys. Thus, for example, the keyboard function keys are labeled F1, F2, F3, . . . , F12, with no other key text to describe the key functionality. While different functions may be assigned to the function keys, users generally need to either remember what functions are assigned to what keys, use a printed reference card, or use a help file stored on the personal computer and displayed on a computer monitor. Because of the associated inconvenience, users often do not use the function keys, and instead rely on using a mouse to navigate online menus. In addition, when used by a given software application, the function keys typically have a set function, limiting the adaptability of the function keys.
Further, because the keys have fixed labeling, valuable potential media space is inadequately used. For example, when surfing the Internet, information, including advertisements, is conventionally presented to a user on the user""s computer monitor. These advertisements disadvantageously take up valuable monitor display space. Furthermore, the advertisements tend to go unnoticed amidst visually busy web sites. In addition, the advertisements are typically only displayed while the user is accessing the Internet, and may change as the user visits different sites. Disadvantageously, to access a site associated with the advertisement usually necessitates the use of a pointing device, where the user must first point at the advertisement and then click on the advertisement.
The present invention is generally related to keyboards, and in particular, to keyboards with integral displays. The keyboard is networked via a client computer to a message server. Data is transmitted from the message server for display on keyboard key displays. In addition, the data may be received from other user computers in a peer-to-peer transfer. Therefore, by way of example, the present invention may be used to provide content or media from a variety of sources for display on keyboard keys capable of displaying graphics and/or text. Thus, one embodiment of the present invention provides dynamic, programmable media space on computer keyboard keys or related input devices. Further, in one embodiment, the keyboard receives context sensitive messages over the network from the message server.
Using a computer keyboard having keys with programmable displays and functions in accordance with the present invention advantageously allows the keys to be used to display content and messages, to be used as personalized billboards, to display advertisements, and to perform a variety of functions. In one embodiment, the content is transferred from a first computer, such as a server, over a network, such as the Internet, to a second computer, such as a personal computer. Similarly, the key functions may be programmed over the Internet. The content and key function definitions may be received from a variety of sources, including one or more Web sites or other remote servers. The content may include URLs, links, portal names, advertisements, and the functions may cause a browser to access a particular Web site, initiate e-commerce activities, and so on.
The content displayed on the key display can be dynamic changed. For example, a stock price may be continuously updated in substantially real time on a the display key display. In another example, the key display space can be rented to advertisers on a time limited or specific basis. The advertiser can have a long-term xe2x80x9cleasexe2x80x9d on the key display, or a short term lease. Thus, the advertisement can be displayed while the keyboard is powered for varying amounts of time, such as seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or years, or perpetually.
Further, the displayed information is optionally persistent so that the displayed information remains displayed for a period of time even as the user is visiting different Web sites or executing different applications. The advertiser""s company, product, logo, or web site name can appear on a key display as a permanent or semi-permanent sponsor of the user""s keyboard. The company may provide or cause the keyboard to be provided for free or for a reduced or subsidized price in return for having the company""s media content displayed on one or more key displays.
In one embodiment, the content, such as ads or other media content, can blink, flash, scroll in one or more directions, and so on, so as to better capture the user""s attention. In one embodiment, content may include notices of contests or give-aways which are displayed and optionally flashed or blinked on the key displays to help keep users looking at the key displays and associated advertisement.
All or some of the keys with displays may be dedicated to advertising when the user is on the Internet. Keys not dedicated to advertising may be used by the user to launch the user""s or other programmable macros to perform a desired function. Thus, in addition to being useable to display advertising, the keyboard may also be used as a conventional device.
In addition, the keys, including corresponding displayed information and programmable functions, may be used for games or other applications. The functions and displayed information may be provided by software resident on the computer associated with the keyboard, or may be first downloaded over a network.